


TAKE A SHOOT

by Co_Akira



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boss Makoto, IZMK, M/M, Model Izumi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 模特泉哥以为自己被游总包养的都市情感大戏“男同竟是我自己”
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想看总裁文所以写了！和恋爱自由那篇明主是同款的弱智  
> 大概两万字内能写完吧！大概！

濑名泉拿出手机扫了一眼，现在是晚上九点。这时助理把车开进隧道，他干脆把手机放到一边，往后一靠闭上了眼睛。

他刚从某特刊结束拍摄举办的庆功宴上下来。作为事业上升期的正红模特，濑名在庆功宴上免不了要被灌酒。濑名初入这一行不久，对各种潜规则虽说不上了如指掌，但姑且都略知一二。高层不乏觊觎模特那张能卖出高价的好脸的人，于是濑名喝了一点便放话再也不碰，脸上挂着营业微笑一直坚持到了饭局结束。

濑名走出酒店时包厢里烟与酒的味道还没从鼻尖散去，远远望过去他看到几个眼熟的高层领导和不认识的年轻人一起上了同一辆车。濑名皱起眉，无意识间抓乱了好不容易打理好的头发。他的助理恰好开着车从停车场出来，年轻小助理透过窗户看到濑名这样子，叹着气把车停到了濑名面前。

“你这样子还怎么去见游木先生？”助理把镜子和梳子一起塞给濑名，责备道，逼他补救完了再上车。

“游木？”濑名系上安全带，不解地问。他在脑内搜索了一下，没想起这个名字。

“你喝多了吗？不应该啊，”助理通过车前的镜子朝濑名投来关心的一瞥，“我今早给你发消息说的，有人约你晚上见面，他想签你到他公司去——对了你还回复了。”

濑名翻出消息记录，果然助理给他发了消息。“游木先生”指的应该是一家有名的模特经纪公司的负责人的名字。得到知名公司的青睐对濑名来说本该是难得的机会，但好巧不巧，刚好选在了今天早上。濑名在过去几天为达到拍摄的最佳状态反复模拟了多次，每一个动作细节和表情都追求做到最好，在正式拍摄日这天早上看无关的消息当然有可能发生心不在焉的情况。

“说不定就是喝多了呢。”但濑名是不会承认自己没仔细看消息就回复的。

助理又叹了一口气。“一杯而已？你开玩笑吧？”她摇摇头，并不相信濑名的话，继续开她的车。

助理把车开进了一个别墅区，这块附近看不到什么人，只有路灯在闪烁着微弱的光。助理在路边停下车，打开车门让濑名下车。

“你大概是真的忘了，所以我提醒你一下。游木先生说想单独见你，我会在别的房间等你。”

濑名和她一起走进别墅，一边往里走，他一边打量这间房子。别墅的装修并不豪华，是按简单的家居风来的。这位游木先生没请其他佣人，只是安排了一个自己的助理引导他们走到客厅里坐下，再分别倒上茶。

“游木先生还要处理一点事，麻烦濑名先生跟我来。”

游木的助理话音刚落，濑名便端着茶杯起身，跟她继续往别墅里面移动，一直走进会客室。

然后游木的助理就留下了濑名一个人坐在会客室里。

会客室开了空调，冷风直怼着濑名的脸吹，这一吹濑名本来喝了点酒有点迷糊的脑子彻底清醒了。

不对劲。濑名想。现在是晚上九点多吧，一个有名模特公司的负责人，约我这么晚见面是要做什么，好像是说想签我？

濑名泉走到空调的位置，把空调的排风扇往上扳，此时的他越想越不对劲。

包养。这是濑名的第一想法。

不答应会受到业界打压，但答应又很是屈辱，这样难办的事居然在他踏入模特界不久后就碰上了。

濑名回到座位上，无心再喝茶，他的脑子高速运转，几分钟功夫就已经构思出了五种应对策略。

这时门被猛地推开，一个金发的年轻人用几乎是跌的姿势冲了进来。濑名被他吓了一跳，茶杯差点从手里滑落。

“不好意思来晚了，我是游木真，是今晚要约你的人。”年轻人抬起头，朝他露出微笑。游木眨了眨眼睛，然后他反应过来，从口袋里拿出一副蓝色框的眼镜戴上。

濑名泉呆呆地看着，撞进了他双眸的绿色之中。

“让你等了这么久真的不好意思，濑名先生应该没有生气吧？”游木拉开椅子在他对面坐下，大概是开了个玩笑。

濑名泉当然没有生气。

哦豁，男同竟是我自己——他现在绝望地想。

他咽下唾沫，勉强开口：“没事。只是……不用喊先生那么客气。”

“那濑名君可以吧？”游木和他确认，在得到肯定的回答后点点头，“那濑名君也这么叫我就行了。”

然后游木开始和他商量工作的事，游木开出的条件很是诱人，在他的公司下濑名能得到相当不错的资源，不应有拒绝的理由才是。

不过他还有一个疑问。

“游木君是为什么找上我呢？我才刚踏入业界不久吧？”

游木轻轻敲击桌面，思考了一会。

“因为我很看好濑名君。我看了你的杂志图，一瞬间就被吸引住了……虽然这么说很怪不过，”他说着就再度和濑名对视，表情格外认真，“我觉得你很耀眼。”

他看上我了。濑名确信。不过他的大脑仍在飞快运作，这时竟又浮现了另一个想法——

我是自愿被包养的。

这次杂志图取景在人气步行街街头，意在体现夏季年轻人的活力感。濑名的业务能力无可挑剔，无需过多纠正，拍摄工作进行得相当顺利。

“辛苦了。”拍摄结束后濑名走下来换上另一名模特，助理给他递上一瓶水。

“现在几点了？”濑名拧开瓶盖，看到聚集在各家小吃店门口的人，随口问。

“快中午了。”

“那要去吃饭了吧？”濑名喝着水，漫不经心地回答道。

“你要不要看看去哪——那是游木先生吗？”助理话说到一半便惊讶地喊出声。濑名放下矿泉水瓶，正好看到游木和助理一起往他的方向走过来。

“辛苦了。”游木也和他助理说一样的话。

“其实还好。”濑名客套地说。

他们寒暄了几句，然后游木看了一眼手机，问：“濑名君还没吃饭吧，中午要和我一起吗？”

“？”濑名警觉。

果然还是开始了吗，先从吃饭开始，然后发展到包养最后会变成的那种关系。濑名泉没谈过恋爱，还没有做好快进到和心动对象躺一张床上的心理准备，想起来甚至还有点期待。

不愧是知名模特公司的负责人，明明看起来和他差不多大。濑名暗中佩服。

不过现在不是中午吗？按理说这种事该发生在晚上……？

算了，总裁的心思他不懂。濑名说服了自己。

他告别助理，和游木一起去一家餐厅共进了午餐。期间游木忽然想起濑名作为模特在进行身材管理，慌忙对他道歉。濑名摆摆手说偶尔一次也没关系。

午饭结束后游木送濑名回了住所。濑名躺在沙发上，回忆刚刚的美好时光。

然后他发现有哪里不对——他怎么什么都没说，比如“等会再联系你”之类的？

算了，可能是总裁的爱好。濑名泉再一次说服了自己，人又躺了回去。

他今天没其他班，结果他就这么一直在家里待到了晚上，这段时间游木真没联系过他。接着助理给他发了消息，问他怎么宅在家里宅了一下午，濑名瘫在沙发上一只手敲屏幕，和助理说自己自有安排。

“行吧。”助理回复完便下线了。

游木真还是没联系他，濑名无聊到打开电视看起了肥皂剧串烧。肥皂剧播的无非是些生活琐事，无聊还催眠，濑名看得眼皮直打架，在眼睛彻底合上的那一刻突然手机震动了起来，他猛地睁开眼睛——

是游木真。

濑名激动点开，然而游木真不是要约他出去，而是给他询问他工作的事。濑名兴致缺缺地和他汇报完了。

他放下手机，把电视关掉走回卧室。躺在床上他越想越觉得不行，“就这”二字短时间循环填充了他的大脑。

这样不行。哪有包养是这样的。濑名泉愤愤不平。

濑名泉决定主动出击。


	2. Chapter 2

濑名泉刚发誓完要主动出击，立刻就拿出手机发消息。他手指停在屏幕上方，在输入消息前犹豫了。

他先输入一句话：“明天有空单独聊聊吗”

濑名把这句话反复读了七八遍，觉得不大妥。对方是他上司，更别提他们间本质是包养这层不能放在明面说的关系，他这样写在总裁看来会显得过于主动，容易越过总裁心中的红线。

一定还有更合适的说法。濑名泉一边这么想，一边准备按下删除键，但他毕竟是躺着操作，三次操作总有一次要手滑。于是他拇指一滑，不慎碰到了下方的发送，直接把那句话给游木发了出去。

濑名泉睁大眼睛，立刻把姿势从躺着变成坐着也于事无补。在濑名惊恐的视线下他这边刚发出气泡边的蓝圈转了一秒都不到，然后就变成了提醒发送成功的蓝色小勾。

濑名还没来得及考虑对策，游木那边就显示正在输入了，很快从底部弹出了一条新消息。

“那就明天你工作结束见吧。”

濑名没想到会这么顺利，他把都没来得及锁屏的手机往手边随意一扔，便又仰面躺回了床上。他眨眨眼睛，和天花板上散发柔和光芒的吊灯对视了三秒钟，忍不住再一次爬起来把消息记录看了一遍，确认一切总算回到正轨了。

濑名泉松了一口气，把今晚的事归咎于总裁工作很忙。

第二天拍摄工作结束后，濑名放走了助理，特地选了个不易被察觉的角落等着游木来赴约。游木赶到濑名精心挑选的墙角时满脸困惑，他左右看了看，然后还是让表情恢复了正常。

他们先随意聊了几句，从天气说到今天濑名工作的表现，当然濑名清楚这些都不是这次会面的重点，他一面接话，一面观察起对方的反应。游木看起来就只是在很普通地和他聊天，濑名心中感慨这就是总裁的城府吗。

最后游木像是想起什么似的敲了一下掌心：“对了，濑名君，本来想让你助理和你说的，既然今天你在这，就干脆我来问你好了。”

濑名挑起眉，等游木说下去。

“你明天晚上有空吗？”

来了！事情终于还是要发展到那一步的，只是迟了几个晚上而已。濑名这时又紧张了起来。

但他在游木面前还是保持了基本的冷静：“我没有安排。”

“那太好了，明天我的邀请你应该能来——是去一家酒店，地址我发给你助理了，具体的你问她就好，”游木说着拿出手机看了一眼，轻轻叫了一声，“都这个时间了，我待会还有事要处理，最近工作有点忙……”

“总会有这样的时间。”濑名宽慰他。

游木对他回以一笑：“因为在谈合作的事……当然我不能说太多，濑名君就好好期待吧。”

说完游木便给手机解锁，拨了个号码后放在耳边，一边给濑名打手势一边走了，只留下濑名一个人在原地畅想未来。

回去后濑名把从助理那得到的酒店地址输入手机，发现搜出来的那家酒店底层提供用餐服务，高层则可供住宿，安排可以说是十分周全。后面的他就无心关注了，一是他的工作安排也多了起来，二是他是真心觉得还是保留一点神秘感比较好。

隔日晚上濑名下楼到车库，却和早早在等他的助理撞了个正着。濑名和她大眼瞪小眼，然后助理把他赶进了车里。

“来这么晚，我差点以为你不去了。”助理给车点上火，回过头和濑名搭话。

濑名一脸懵逼，欲言又止几次才找回了说话的能力：“你特地送我去？”

说好的二人时光，这样不好吧。

“你是不是又没仔细看工作安排？”助理谴责他，发现濑名果然没法反驳，“听好了，今晚的慈善晚会绝对不能出问题。”

慈善晚会？濑名捕捉到不对，他拿出手机翻助理给他的工作安排，今晚那栏黑纸白字写着“慈善晚会”。

既然如此那游木约他是要……？

正思考时助理已把他载到了目的地，濑名在未搞清楚状况的情况下就被半拉着进了约好的酒店，在一片欢迎声中到指定的位置坐下。几分钟后主持人宣布慈善晚会正式开始，嘉宾一一上台亮相致意。濑名看到游木走上台才反应过来——原来是拉我到这来当嘉宾。

濑名顿时很是郁闷，可他又说不出口，只好略带怨念地从下面悄悄盯着台上。这时记者的相机对准了游木，在那一瞬间濑名看到游木的表情变得有些不自然，然而那微小的违和感转眼间便从游木的脸上消失了。

是错觉吗？但游木已经走到他看不清的地方，濑名也就无法再去确认了。

“怎么了？你的表情很可怕哦。”来叫他上台的工作人员关心地问。

濑名摇摇头，立刻换上了营业微笑：“没事。”

慈善晚会结束是接近三小时以后的事了。濑名走出酒店，打了个呵欠，视线漫无目的地在路边寻找着什么，最后定位到了准备上车的游木。

在意识到自己在做什么之前他已经快步走了过去。游木刚拉开车门，司机则已经坐了进去，两个人一个在车外一个在车里，都盯着他看。

——那我是应该在车底吗？濑名不服。

两个人盯着他看久了他总忍不住要尴尬。这时候是不是应该说点什么？但濑名刚刚走过来是一时冲动，其实他也不知道自己要说什么。

“濑名君也上车吧？我有话想和你说。”在长达大约一世纪的尴尬后，游木突然说。

濑名没想到会有这种发展。游木的邀请他自然无法拒绝，他也没多问，就和游木一起坐进了车里。

游木靠在后座的软靠背上，闭上了眼睛，濑名不好说什么，于是选择了同样保持沉默。司机把他们送到游木的别墅便离开了。濑名和游木站在别墅门口，他看游木打着呵欠摸钥匙，一瞬间睡意全无——虽然地点和想的不一样……但还是要来了吧！

濑名毕竟没有经验，他浑身僵硬，机械地跟着游木进了房间。

游木在沙发上坐下，从包里拿出一袋资料：“昨天和你说的让你期待的事，今天已经决定下来了。”

“决定下来了？”濑名决心在沙发的另一头坐下，这个话题又是他没有想到的，然后他问。

“是和几家模特公司一起合作的特刊，对濑名君来说是个进一步提升知名度的好机会吧。”游木把资料分给濑名一份。

话是这么说没错——濑名悻悻接过资料。结果还是谈工作啊。

濑名泉的心情几度大起大落。

“我到门口去一趟。”濑名把资料放在一边站起来。迎上游木疑惑的视线，他摸着后脑的头发，扯了个谎：“手机落下了。”

濑名得到允许后转身迈向门口。他站在门口深呼吸几次，然后用手拍打脸，终于找回了勇气——今天晚上一定要有进展。

他气势满满往回走，这次看到的游木靠在沙发上一动不动，见到他回来也没反应。濑名泉靠近了一点，才发现游木闭着眼睛，显然是睡着了。

他回想起游木说的“工作太忙”，叹了口气。

“劳累过度可是大忌。”他找来一条毯子给游木盖上，然后说给肯定听不见的游木听。


	3. Chapter 3

再醒来濑名泉发现自己躺在一张陌生的大床上。他坐起来时全身肌肉都在抗议，内心差点开始狂喜果然还是按原计划发展了吗，然而他一用手扶额，便看见了自己西装的袖子。

濑名泉虽然是处男，但濑名泉有常识，他知道不管在床上进行到哪一步都是不可能穿着全套西装睡到天亮的。

他往旁边一看，身边不出意料躺着同样穿着全套西装的游木，与他不同的是游木身上还盖了条实际上可有可无的毯子。

随着脖子和肩膀连接处的酸痛感慢慢缓解，濑名也跟着回想起了昨晚的事。

昨晚游木睡着后他试图把人搬到床上。在动手前他当然考虑过要不要替游木把衣服脱了的问题——自己毕竟还在别人的包养下，需要时刻看金主的脸色，如果影响到印象就不好了——结果还是他想太多，因为把人带到卧室显然不是个轻松的活。等濑名好不容易把游木送到卧室，一阵困意便时机正好地袭来，一个诱惑力堪比神话里塞壬的声音劝他就眯一会。

我就闭一会眼睛。接近零点，已经疲惫不堪的濑名发誓。

然后他再睁开眼睛，就已经是现在了。

“那个，濑名君。”在他没注意到时游木也从睡梦中醒来，表情尴尬地和他搭话。

濑名拧着眉毛，表情凝重地思索要怎么解释。“不好意思我太困了于是擅自睡了你的床”吗？总觉得哪里怪怪的。可事实就是这样，按他的生活习惯其实他还该在那个点稍早一些的时间睡的。

“濑名君……”游木清了清嗓子。

“你昨晚睡着了，聊工作的时候，”濑名结结巴巴地开口打断他，他其实也不是很明白自己想说什么，“我把你送到这里，然后……”

“你太困了。”游木主动接他话。

濑名一愣，说：“对。”

游木掀开毯子，从床上下去。“注意身体，不要过劳了。”他打开卧室的门，回头一脸担忧地叮嘱濑名。

该记住这句话的是你吧。但濑名什么都没说。

他跟着游木出了卧室，路过餐厅时发现游木正在冰箱里翻找什么，于是停下脚步。游木从冰箱里取出两份速冻三明治，一起塞进了微波炉里，看他熟练使用微波炉的样子，真的很难把他和能随手包养一个模特的总裁联系起来。

“这是早餐吗？”濑名友好地问。

游木点点头：“你吃火腿馅的吗？”

“也不是不行，”濑名抓了抓头发——反正他早上还没来得及梳，心中没来由地有了股烦躁感，“你早上就吃这个吗？”

“因为一般没什么时间嘛，微波炉能解决很多事。”游木理所当然地说。

濑名顿时哑口无言，他张了张嘴，想了半天，只从口中出来一句话：“注意身体。”

他们胡乱解决了早餐三明治。然后濑名拿出手机查看消息。助理已给他来了几次消息轰炸。濑名一看最新一条，是在问他跑哪里去了。

濑名单手打字：游木先生那里有点事，我在他家过夜了。

那边诡异沉默了一会，才发来回复：好吧，下次记得提前和我说。

游木这时从一本杂志后抬起头：“你今天有工作吧？”

“是在下午，”濑名把手机放回口袋里，“所以其实我现在该回去做准备了。”

“要我送你吗？”

放在昨天濑名可能会欣喜接受——昨晚他的确是抱有期待的，然而现在主要支配他的情绪却是烦躁了，一直这个状态下去说不定会被游木察觉……

“不用了，谢谢。”谨慎考虑后，濑名对游木露出微笑，一个人出了门。

在回去的电车上，他心中烦躁的情绪愈发强烈。濑名一只手握住电车的扶手，另一只手放在口袋里，覆在手机的上面。

他们两人现在是什么关系彼此都心知肚明，既然这样那为什么几次邀请他都只是聊工作，莫非游木他是在……

是在体谅自己的感受吗？

机械的女声报出了站名，然后电车摇晃了一下，停了下来，濑名的手放在口袋里，用力握紧了手机。

——他才不需要这种体谅，明明答应的时候就已经做好觉悟了。

濑名泉回去得匆忙，下午工作时一反常态地是踩点到的。他走进摄影棚时其他参加的模特都到得差不多了，有几个聚在一起，看到他走进来便咬着耳朵讲起了闲话，其中几句飘到了他的耳中。

“这么短时间就得到这么多资源，说不定是潜规则上位呢。”

“是被谁包养了吧……”

“欸——那样的话兼顾两边不会很忙吗？”

濑名板着脸，一言不发地从他们身边经过。他们看到濑名的表情变了就不敢再讲了，然而还是凑在一起偷偷发出笑声。濑名走过他们，随便找了一把塑料椅子坐下来自己生气。

连别人都能猜出包养关系，这边倒是什么都没发生。

当然助理没看出来他是因为什么生气，还替他打抱不平：“太过分了，怎么能随便造谣人被包养呢。”

濑名闭上眼睛：“好了，不用说了，我又不是会被这种事影响的人。”

濑名的拍摄顺序靠前，今天的拍摄任务也不多，下午的工作很快就结束了。礼节性地对工作人员道谢后，濑名准备离开，却被企划的负责人叫住了。

“濑名君，你最近状态还好吗？”

濑名眨了眨眼睛：“为什么这么问？”

负责人顿了一下：“感觉今天的濑名君发挥没有过去的好。虽然过了合格线，但还是希望濑名君能一直保持最佳状态啊。这样下去肯定会影响工作吧。”

负责人说完便回去看下一名模特的拍摄去了。濑名一个人愣在原地——他今天状态似乎与往日没什么不同。是有什么东西在他没注意到的时候影响了他，让他分心了吗？

他很快想到恐怕是那种烦躁感，而这份感情的来源……是游木真。

“怎么了，是他们说的话影响到你了吧？别在意，你有天赋，他们是嫉妒你。”助理摸上来和他说悄悄话，就像是在安慰小孩一样。

濑名无奈地叹气：“肯定不是。”

濑名泉在街边看见了游木。后者站在停在路边的车边，就在马路对面望着他。

“我听说了今天的事。”游木等濑名赶过去，然后和他说。

“……不好意思。”濑名不知道该回什么。

游木安慰他：“没事，其实我也有责任。”

然而严格来说游木确实有责任。

“说实话你确实有点让我分心了……”濑名悄悄在话里暗示。

“真的是这样吗？”游木睁大了眼睛，“那我果然还是应该……”

没错。濑名内心赞同道。就是这样，做该做的事，不用考虑我的想法，然后我的感情便能得到回应，连一切烦人事都能一起消失。

“还是应该和你保持距离比较好？”然而游木提议。

濑名用手遮住脸：“不用麻烦了。”

他们交谈时放松了对周围的警惕，几个穿了校服的女高中生趁这时接近了他们。

“请问你是濑名君吗？”她们犹豫地问。

濑名放下手，一瞬间露出了营业微笑：“请问有什么事吗。”

游木惊讶地看了他一眼。

女高中生欣喜地彼此看了看，然后迫不及待拿出手机：“能和你合照吗？”

原来是他的粉丝。这么说来他确实通过模特活动积累了不少粉丝，这些粉丝都能热烈直率地表达自己的情感，濑名常常觉得能这样也挺好。

他和粉丝拍照的时候游木就一直在边上看着，脸上挂着一种说不清的表情。所以送走粉丝后，濑名轻轻地笑着，问他：“游木君也想和我合照吗？”

游木抿了抿唇：“我就不用了，其实我不太喜欢拍照。”

“不喜欢拍照？”

“因为以前的事，有了心理阴影，”濑名的表情大概足够古怪，因为游木干巴巴地笑了笑，说了下去，“虽然我不喜欢拍照，但我却经营着模特公司呢，好像有点不可思议吧。”

濑名摇摇头，回忆起了昨晚晚会的事：“抱歉。”

游木沉默了一会。他低着头，脚尖轻轻点地，然后他把头抬起来。

“还是来拍吧。”

“改变主意了吗？”濑名惊讶道。

“还是应该克服困难，”游木突然握拳，“而且这地方好像还挺适合拍照的。”

于是濑名打开相机，和游木靠在一起，以路边花圃为背景随意照了一张自拍。之后游木上车离开，去赶接下来的会议。濑名站在他们刚合过照的花圃旁点开相薄看照片。

他们两的颜值都够高，所以即使是突发的自拍也不会发生惨案。濑名把照片给游木发过去，在提示传输完成时又忍不住点开仔细看了看。

照片上的游木表情一如既往的僵硬，从嘴角的弧度能看出他有在试图微笑，和边上标准模特职业微笑的濑名放在一起有种意外的和谐感。

这不是还挺好看的吗。濑名想。


	4. Chapter 4

这之后游木只回复了个简单的“谢谢”。濑名久久地停留在聊天界面，后悔起当时怎么就只是随手一拍了。

不过直说想认真凹造型也会显得很奇怪吧。要是下次能更正式地一起拍就好了。

正好助理抱着一叠资料走过来，见他对着手机不知道发什么呆，就直接在他对面坐下了。

“你知道你这个样子很像最近那部爱情片，叫什么失恋三十天的女主吗？”助理调侃他。

濑名没看过那部电影，他表情凝重，一反常态半句反驳的话都没说。

助理手一抖，资料散在桌面上。

她压低声音：“你不会真被谁包养了吧？”

“……”濑名沉默。

“一句话都不说只会显得你更可疑哦，”助理教育他，“不管怎么样一定要尽快调整回来。你刚到游木先生这里不久吧？肯定要让他看到你耀眼的地方啊。”

耀眼的地方啊……只能说游木还不信任他。因为耀眼之处靠近他，却又不信任他能一直耀眼下去。

那样的话就让他来证明。

于是濑名坚定地：“我知道了。”

助理摸不着头脑，不知道他怎么就知道了，但念在他态度不错，便没再继续这个话题。

游木亲口和他提过的合作特刊在几日后开拍，当天的天气很好，连久不出门的死宅都会有那么一丝走出家门拥抱阳光的念头，然而濑名讨厌流汗，出了门就躲进了街边的阴影下。

他沿着街道旁的店走，一家电影院门口张贴了一张大型海报，女主角占据了海报的中央位置，化着清新风格的妆容，一副泫然欲泣的表情，海报下方写了片名——失恋三十天。

濑名不屑一顾，直接走了过去，没看那女主角第二眼。

濑名到摄影棚的时候一眼认出了不少眼熟的高层，足以看出各方对这次合作足够重视。当然游木也在其中。和濑名对视时游木的眼睛亮了一下，远远地游木点点头，朝濑名打了招呼。

濑名一晃神，一部分的意识好像和身体脱离开来，一半的自己还知道要往哪走，另一半却只知道盯着那个方向看，等后面的人提醒才知道往前。

他身后仍有人在窃窃私语，一瞬间他还以为穿越回了几天前：“果然传闻是真的吗？”

看来谣言短时间内是不会平息了。当然这还是不值得引起濑名的重视，他现在满脑想着怎么让游木看向自己这边，什么都不能让他动摇——

不行，他还是忍不住要竖起耳朵来听。

“包养他的就是那个游木真吧？”

什么嘛这帮人也挺懂的。

“一眼看过去关系就不一般。”

这不是都很有眼光吗。

“说起来有人看到他们走在一起……”

看到走在一起吗……濑名警觉。游木显然是那种谨慎又容易想太多的人，这话传到他耳朵里又会让他们好不容易发展了一点的关系倒退回去。

这帮人差不多得了，不要不知好歹。濑名泉的目光能杀人。

但是能杀人的目光并不能真的杀死人，也不能让人闭嘴。

然后濑名继续工作。

濑名初入模特界，算得上是个工作狂，然而这一刻他放眼向前方望去，除了工作竟还能看到游木的身影。困扰他几天的烦躁感仍堵在他的胸口，害他几乎喘不过气。

濑名压下烦躁感，仍打起精神看向镜头。

今天怕是又拿不出最佳状态了，拿不出最好状态的话……就无法让游木信任他。

这怕不是个死循环。

濑名是叹着气走出大楼的。他助理去地下停车场找车，他就在停车场出口等着。早知道避不开阳光，他便翻出一副墨镜戴上。在染成深色的世界里他眨了眨眼睛，万万没想到自己这样也能一眼把游木真认出来。

游木在一片红棕色中，一步一步地独自走近他。濑名把墨镜摘下来，拿在手里。

“我有个建议。”游木真诚地说。

濑名仔细一看，游木的脸上没有笑容，还没等他的大脑敲响不妙的警钟，游木已经把话说下去了。

“我觉得我以后还是减少和你接触比较好。”

“你说什么？”濑名没反应过来。

“本来我就不该和公司的模特过度接触，现在也确实产生了负面影响。”

濑名一脸呆滞地：“啊……？”

不是你先说要包养我的吗？？？

“有什么问题吗？”游木歪了歪头，没意识到自己在濑名眼里正逐渐变成一个渣男。

濑名差点把手上的墨镜都给捏碎。在失态前他立刻戴上滤镜——总裁怎么可能是渣男，一定是有什么原因……

“你对我失去兴趣了吗？”濑名问。

游木愣了一下，他微微张开嘴，好一会才辩解道：“怎么会，我一直都很欣赏濑名君的才华。”

“既然如此……”濑名咬着牙，不自觉往前一步，“为什么要犹豫，为什么要放着我不管，你不是说好——”

“……说好什么啊？”游木十分诧异。

濑名也十分诧异——他真的要我说出来？

“那个，包养啊。”濑名明示。

“包养啊，”游木重复一遍，点点头，然后他大吃一惊，“包养是什么啊？？？”

濑名和游木大眼瞪小眼，现在好像濑名才是那个霸道总裁，而游木则是不懂行规的天真小模特，面对潜规则毫无反抗能力。

“不是你先……”濑名还想说话。

“我知道了，”游木突然开窍，急忙打断他，“是你误会了，我没有那个意思。”

“你没有那个意思。”然后就轮到濑名变成复读机了。

游木朝他投来安慰的目光。

“我知道这种事是有很多，新人模特是容易有这种担忧，不过你不用担心，我不会的。”

濑名满脸写着茫然：“你怎么不会呢……你不会的话为什么要签下我？”

游木更加真诚了：“我觉得是你的话，一定能成为全世界都知名的模特。”

“你只是看中我的才华？”濑名的表情仿佛他刚得知地球要在三秒钟后爆炸。

“什么叫只，别这么说自己。”游木摇摇头，正义地说。

他的眼睛里闪烁着某种无法拒绝的东西，看得濑名一时间哑口无言，错过了最后挽回的机会。然后汽车的鸣笛声响起，助理开车从车库出来，摇下车窗从车里看他。

濑名僵硬地往车的方向走，每走一步都回头一次，可惜游木已转过身去，只留给了他一个潇洒的背影。

濑名坐上车，在恍惚中系好安全带。助理看他状态不对，忙问他出了什么事。

濑名沉痛地：“我失恋了。”


	5. Chapter 5

濑名泉失恋了——准确来说这段恋情根本就没开始过。濑名泉百思不得其解，怎么会有人只看中一个人的才华，更何况那个被看上的人还是他濑名泉——号称脸价值上亿的男人，完全没有别的企图这实在说不过去……

他不是没想过再找游木问个清楚，可一想到具体要说什么，破碎的词语便散落在脑中，拼不成完整的句子。

反正濑名泉失恋了。这活像从头顶对他浇了一盆冷水，堵在胸口的烦躁感是没了，人也差不多蔫了。濑名连着恍惚了几天，助理看不下去，忍不住吐槽他“现在简直和失恋三十天的女主一模一样”。

所以濑名现在独自买了票，坐在电影院里等这部人气爱情片开演——他倒想看看到底哪一样了。电影院熄了灯，银幕上开始播放片前广告，银幕的光虽不足以让濑名看清身边人的脸，但够他辨认出那些影子大多都是两个两个凑在一起的了。

濑名咂舌——一个人跑来看爱情片，倒是完美契合失恋的主题。

《失恋三十天》片如其名，电影一开始女主就失恋了。影片擅长情感的把控，即使是拥有最坚硬内心的人也会忍不住共鸣。电影里的女主惨遭失恋，整个世界都染上了灰白色，除去性别这不就是濑名泉本人。

濑名眨眨眼，发现眼泪已经掉下来了。

电影播到近尾声。在小巷的咖啡馆里，镜头给到独自一人的女主角，暖色的灯光打在她恬静的脸上，她的睫毛扑闪着，在眼睑上留下阴影。虽然是独自一人，这一刻的她似乎却并不孤独。伴随着背景音乐，女主角开始独白。

她说：“我会做自己想做的事。”

原本只是打发时间才跑来看的电影，意外地散场后濑名仍在回味这句话。电影里的女主角想要不被回忆束缚，那么他想做的事是……

他不准备放弃。

濑名走出电影院，把票根揉成团，塞进了垃圾桶里。

濑名果然还是不信会有人只看中他的才华，但怎么想都不可能直接去问。

所以他要先找个理由和游木说上话。

濑名暂时找不到理由。

他毕竟还是个模特，除非天塌了一般都还得继续上班。游木人不在他身边，却仍能持续干扰他的生活——濑名看着摄像头，总忍不住分神去想想游木的事。

摄影师是濑名的熟人，从相机后缓缓传来他的声音：“濑名君，要是状态实在不好的话可以暂停一下哦。”

濑名尴尬地扯扯嘴角：“抱歉，这次的风格我还是第一次尝试。”

摄影师从相机后伸出脑袋，从濑名领口的蕾丝边一直打量到他宽大的袖子。

“你原来还会不习惯一个风格吗？”他难以置信地说，“不过既然你都这么说了，我就把我珍藏的旧杂志借你看看吧。”

然后摄影师便指着他家里的一个书架，开始介绍他收藏的一堆旧杂志。

“里面一定有类似风格的，你可以找找看。就连十几年前的杂志我都有收藏不少。”

他话里带了点小小的得意，听起来像是老父亲在给人介绍他事业有成的儿子——其实是想找个理由和人吹嘘他的收藏。

但濑名还是很配合：“那就谢谢你了，我下次一定回你人情。”

濑名抽出几本杂志，随意翻开。他本来就不存在不适应风格的问题，只不过要掩护失恋这件事的话还是这种说不清楚的东西比较合适。

本该如此的。

濑名的视线停留在翻开杂志的一页。

那一页印着一个长相精致的童模，模特穿着古典风格的服装望着镜头，一眼过去像个古典人偶。虽说是十几年前的杂志，彩页多少都有点褪色，但濑名还是一眼认出了那双绿色的眼睛。

濑名翻到前面去找这个模特的名字。书页快速翻动的声音传入摄影师耳朵，他出声抱怨：“别搞坏我的收藏啊！”

濑名却懒得再配合地回他。照片的前一页用端正的白色字体写了模特的名字，这一刻似乎整个世界都被染成白色，唯有那个名字和要做的事格外清晰——

杂志上写着：游木真。

游木真做总裁不易，他不但要在行业斗争中挣扎，好不容易闲下来还总会冒出各种莫名其妙的误会。比如前几天他刚签下的模特就怀疑自己要包养他，解释完的一瞬间他真是要没有了世俗的欲望。

即使是这样，就算是这样——

“说是一生一次的请求也太夸张了。”游木叹着气。

他还是会跑来和濑名见面。

“总觉得不这样没法和你见面……”濑名泉露出一副很可怜的表情。

“虽然我是一直说我们间不用这么客气，不过我好歹也是你的上司哦。”游木提醒他。

濑名的脸色唰地就变了。

游木摇了摇头，缓解尴尬的气氛：“开玩笑的。”

“不过濑名君找我有什么事？”他摩挲着后脑的头发，问。

濑名咬着下唇，手轻轻敲着桌面。

“游木君以前做过模特吗？”

一时间房间里只有濑名敲桌子的声音。游木用力地按着脑后的头发，视线在这个房间里飘忽不定，最后停留在濑名脸上——看得后者低下了头。游木的喉结动了动，真正发声又是在几分钟后。

“……是我小时候的事了，濑名君不会去专门调查我了吧？”

桌面深色木纹的轮廓谈不上规整，但还算笔直地在往边缘延伸。放置在桌上的两杯咖啡渐渐地失了温度，不再冒出雾气。

“只是偶然知道的，”濑名的手指继续叩着桌面，“游木君明明有着这么漂亮的脸，如果继续做模特的话也不会输给我……”

“但是因为一些事放弃了。”游木的声音变低了。

濑名听见他语气的变化，放下手，有点惊讶地抬头看他。

“因为一些事，我站在镜头下就会不自在，就算想继续做模特也做不到，干脆就退到幕后了。”

“然后就做到总裁了？”

“然后就做到这步了。”游木点头。

濑名的手放在咖啡杯的把手上，指尖触碰到瓷杯。他保持这个姿势。

“这真是……出人意料。”

游木反而端起咖啡杯喝下一口，变凉的咖啡流入喉咙，其实不是他喜欢的风格。

“因为我还是没法放弃镜头。”

——父母失望的表情，还有照片里僵硬自己的表情，成了他记忆里无法擦去的阴影。但是在学生时代路过商场时，他还是会忍不住驻足，面对海报里的模特发愣。

“我看到濑名君的时候，我就有预感你一定能成为顶尖的模特，”游木顿了一下，“所以我其实也有把自己的梦想寄托在你身上，这样的话濑名君可以放心了吧。”

濑名是那种天生适合镜头的人，在杂志上看到濑名时自己的心情不会有假。一眼看过去便无法移开目光的自信，在游木眼中只用“耀眼”来形容的话其实还远远不够。

因此濑名一定不会拒绝，然后——

“那张照片……”然而濑名小声道。

他似乎渐渐有了底气，人一下子站起来，手撑在桌上前倾向游木的方向，中断了游木的思路。

“那张照片，你说过‘还是来拍’对吧？所以……”

游木眨了眨眼睛，身体却违反本能地没有后退，而是让他直直地看向濑名的眼睛——

海水般的蓝色清澈明亮，其中涌动的感情翻卷起波澜，一点一点将游木卷入其中。

濑名泉深呼吸一次，他开口：

“你自己的梦想你自己来实现。”


	6. Chapter 6

游木严格来说不存在固定的假期。他清晨便离开家门，难得选择了电车作为出行方式。电车载他一路到站，额外步行十五分钟后，游木站在了一间工作室门口。

他推开工作室的门，混乱的工作台旁架着相机，摄影师从相机后抬起头，和布景前方的模特一起投来目光。

濑名站在布景前，花了三次眨眼的功夫才确认站在门口的是谁。

“你还是来了。”他长吁一口气。

“濑名君都邀请我来看你工作了……”游木小心翼翼绕过横在地上的道具，“坐在这里可以吗？”他扭头问摄影师。

“没问题，”摄影师朝他比了个手势，“游木先生今天怎么有空来这里？”

“刚好闲下来了。”游木含糊道。

清理杂物再坐下的功夫，他的眼前闪过上次与濑名见面的记忆。

“你的梦想由你自己来实现。”

濑名好像少年漫画的主角一样这么对他说，似乎他说完游木就能跟着他觉醒什么力量加入队伍。

但毕竟不是在新手村，更不存在超能力。游木的大脑先是一片空白，而后才困惑地开口：“……我自己来实现吗？”

“要怎么实现？”他认真问。

如果是濑名的话，就算是已走到这一步的现在，说不定也会诞生意料之外的可能。

濑名的手撑在桌上，身体仍前倾向他，蓝色的眼睛眨了一下、两下。

“……我不知道？”他刚才的气势立刻离家出走了。

“居然不知道吗？!”游木顾不上尴尬。

“但是！”濑名用力闭上眼，再睁开时用比他更大的声音回应，“如果可以，还是希望下次你可以来看我工作。”

游木同样眨了眨眼睛，回到现实。眼前的濑名已在布景下调整好姿势，他像游木第一次在杂志上见到他时一样笑。

“游木君不是说过我‘耀眼’吗？来看的话说不定能想到什么。”这是濑名的解释。

快门声响起。

“濑名君，今天状态回来了嘛。”摄影师结束拍摄，朝濑名招手。

“这不是当然的吗？”濑名的嘴角还是小小地上扬了一个弧度。

“不会是因为游木先生今天在这里吧？”摄影师忙着低头看相机，随口说说的玩笑却让濑名的笑容僵在了脸上。

濑名收起笑容。

“……超烦人。”他转过头。

摄影师目瞪口呆。

在他们的对话中游木犹豫着。

“难得来一次，那么濑名君，要来一起合照纪念吗？”

濑名这次把头转向他，表情是和摄影师同款的震惊。

游木连忙说：“只是突然想尝试一下而已，如果你不愿意的话——”

“我不介意。”濑名脱口而出。

游木现在已经不能算是专业人士了，在摄影师的安排下他们挑选了最简单的造型，只是并排站在背景前。

“这样不会太僵硬吧？”游木征求濑名的意见。

濑名摇摇头。“这样就可以。”

摄影师调整好相机。

“好了，笑一个吧。”

濑名理了理衣领，他再一次像游木熟悉的那样笑——然后他凭着直觉往游木这边看过来，眼睛里闪烁着疑惑，似乎是在询问游木为什么还是没有做准备？

如果是濑名的话……游木想，如果是濑名的话，那么他也可以迈出那一步。

他看向镜头，快门声第二次响起。

濑名从相机里查看照片。他手机里的照片删添几次，和游木的上一张合照却一直保留了下来。第二张合照里的游木笑得要更自然。出乎濑名意料的是，连照片里的自己都在摄影师按下快门的那一刻收起了模特的职业伪装。

他原来有笑得那么开心吗？

“你好像不太高兴？”走出工作室时，游木问。

濑名回过神。

“不是，只是刚刚搞清楚了一些事。”

但是到这里就都结束了。游木还真就会只看中一个人的才华，只因为一眼的冲动就把机会交给身为新人模特的他——虽然很难相信，可惜一切都确实只是濑名的想象。

“什么事？”事到如今游木还要追问。

他真的需要我说吗？濑名手插在口袋里，自暴自弃地想破罐破摔算了。

“我坚信你是想包养我。”

“这个已经知道了。”

“我那个时候已经……”濑名摇摇头，回想起自己以前的脑回路忍不住笑了出来，“我已经做好觉悟了。我在生你逃避的气。”

“但是现在都清楚了，你找上我是有你自己的愿望。我不知道今天能改变什么不过——不过，都搞清楚了。”

他一塌糊涂地说完就转身想离开，虽说逃走解决不了任何事，但搞这么尴尬濑名找不出逃走外的第二个选择。

然后有谁拉住了他的手。

他们就像最俗套的偶像剧一样上演一人拉扯一人的戏码，只差倾盆大雨和背景音乐。濑名这种剧看得少，被扯得停下脚步只能睁大眼睛盯着游木看，欲言又止几次什么狗血台词都没说出来。

游木清了清嗓子。

“那么总结来说，是你想要我包养你。”

他理解能力强得濑名都没法补充。

“这么说也没错。”濑名承认。

然后游木就不管濑名死活地陷入了沉思。濑名又想开溜了。

“包养肯定是不行的。”在他真的开溜前游木冷不防蹦出一句。

“这个我当然知道所以——”

“不过更正式一点的关系的话，”游木露出笑容，追过来直视濑名的眼睛，“濑名君想要继续了解我的话，我没有意见。”

濑名一脸难以置信地看着游木，他刚刚不幸因为意外失去了一切理解语言的能力——好了他能听懂话了，游木的意思是说他可以他们可以……

“太好了游游游木君……”

“濑名君？你是哭了吗，哎为什么要在这里哭出来？？？”游木在大街上陷入了混乱中。

这次的拍摄工作据说连公司的负责人都要亲自参与其中。这位负责人的外貌放在模特界也不会泯于人海中，因此私底下成了不少工作人员的谈资。

今天和负责人的传说一起传遍摄影棚的，还是惯例的濑名泉的谣言。

“确实是被包养了吧……”

“总觉得越来越嚣张了……”

谣言的当事人濑名泉这时从门口大方走进来，他的视线在整个房间里扫过一遍，压根没停留在谣言的传播者们身上过。

他径直朝某个方向走去，站在正调整服装的游木面前。

“久违的认真参加拍摄，还紧张吗？”濑名用关怀后辈的口吻说。

“明明我其实算你前辈，”游木皱起眉不满道，“不过说真的我也不是每次都有空，还是要以公司为中心——那也是为了你好。”

“总要慢慢来嘛。”濑名并不在乎地摆手。

远处的摄影师喊了濑名的名字。濑名啧了一声回过头去，再回来看看游木。

游木于是朝他咧开嘴。

“那就加油了，泉前辈。”

濑名脸上发烧，后退一步，想了想还是不能认输，又一步跨回去。

“你就好好看着前辈的表现吧——游君。”

丢下这个他新想出的昵称，他坚决地朝摄影师走过去，心里盘算着这次也非要在游木面前展示一番自己的专业不可。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于把这个写完啦。完结在这里好像他们是刚刚开始，不过我觉得卡在这个他们可以重新开始的点就很好（？


End file.
